


[Podfic] A Fabulous First Meeting (Tight Spaces Remix)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Remix, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't know how he ended up making out in a broom closet with a guy he just met, but it seems highly promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Fabulous First Meeting (Tight Spaces Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fabulous First Meeting (Tight Spaces Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114169) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



Cover Art provided by the stellar, Pocky_Slash.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMFC%5D%20Tight%20Spaces%20Remix.mp3) | **Size:** 5MB | **Duration:** 00:06:06
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMFC%5D%20Tight%20Spaces%20Remix.m4b) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:06

## Reader's Notes

I first recorded [A Fabulous First Meeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/768197) by the fabulous, Helens78, so when I saw this, I knew I had to record it as well. When I finally saw that Unforgotten had written it, I thanked my lucky stars that they had BP and went straight to the mic. Thanks also to Pocky_Slash for making I hope you enjoy this five minutes in heaven, as much as Charles and Erik did. :)


  
---|---


End file.
